


raindrops

by juvenileDREAMS



Series: Run Away With Me Universe [1]
Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Run Away (Music Video), Ambiguous Relationships, Choi Soobin is Soft for Huening Kai, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Split-part, Sweetheart Huening Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 22:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juvenileDREAMS/pseuds/juvenileDREAMS
Summary: Huening just wants everything to be alright.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Series: Run Away With Me Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543999
Kudos: 40





	raindrops

Huening chewed on his lip worriedly. Taehyun’s room was empty, the window left open for the rain to pool on the floor. The cold puddles reflected his face back at him - wide blue eyes and an unaccustomed frowning expression. He rubbed his arms as the wind shifted through his auburn hair and chilled his skin. A shadow fell across him as the door clicked shut.

"Beomgyu and Yeonjun have gone out to look for him."

Huening nodded absently in acknowledgment of Soobin's calm statement. His hyungs would take care of Taehyun. He shouldn't be worrying. The bed sank soundlessly as Soobin's weight settled beside him. Warmth flooded through his body almost immediately.

"Are you cold?"

He turned to meet the older boy’s only visible eye, the other obscured by long dark bangs. Huening smiled. "A little," he admitted.

Gentle arms drew him into a loose embrace. "Better?" Soobin's quiet voice flowed over him.

Huening nodded, closing his eyes to better listen to the beat of Soobin's heart, his arms sliding around his waist. The storm quietened, fading to a dull thrumming. It contrived to work with his beloved's heartbeat, soothing him.

"Soobin? Do you think… we’re going to be alright?"

A pause. "I don’t know. But always remember this: I promised myself that I will protect you with my life, so there’s nothing for you to worry about."

“Soobin-hyung…” he sighed. “You—I don’t know what to do. I just want to be free for once. With you and the others. Is it too much to ask for? Why is God so cruel to us?”

“There’s no such thing as god, Huening-ah.” he snorted.

Huening pouted. “I know. But it doesn’t hurt to dream sometimes.”

“Sure.” He humored him with a small smile. “Now sleep, I’ll wake you up when they come back.”

Huening yawned. "Okay."

It was nice and cozy, curled up in Soobin's protective embrace. His eyes began to slide shut. "Soobin-hyung?"

"Yes?"

Impulsively, he said, "I love you."

In response, Soobin tightened his arms around the sleepy boy slightly. Huening's dazzling smile was muted by drowsiness, but no less beautiful to him. Soobin listened quietly to the deep, evened breathing that confirmed that Huening had given himself over to his dreams. A tiny smile appeared on his face. Outside, it continued to rain.


End file.
